O objectivo duma acção
O objectivo duma acção é o episódio 2 da temporada 2 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 10 em total. Estreou-se em 0 de agosto do 2016. Argumento O episódio começa em Tobakêt, uma cidade vizinha a Bàrcinon que pertence ao país Frànnia (não é Ketalània). A Kimberly foi eleita para viver numa casa que todas as suas acções serão gravadas pela televisão. Enquanto isso, a Karla está sozinha em casa e está a olhar a televisão, e no ecrã pode ver o ingresso da sua irmã mais velha nesta casa. Em Tobakêt todo mundo fala outro idioma, mas entendem o idioma da Kimberly perfeitamente já que a cidade está bem perto de Bàrcinon. A Kimberly está contente por esta nova aventura que viverá, mas está um bocadinho triste porque não estará com a sua irmã e não poderão pensar numa maneira de viajar à Terra. No entanto, a Kimberly não se rende, e quando os seus pais se vão embora, ela diz baixinho: “Consegui-lo-emos”. No dia seguinte ao ingresso da Kimberly, a Karla está na sua habitação aborrecida, e está a falar com o seu namorado no seu computador. Então ela recebe uma mensagem privada da sua irmã: vem dizer-lhe que a irá esperar na paragem do metro de “La Paz”, e virá com a linha 16. Diz que se trata dum segredo, e dar-lhe-á respostas quando for preciso. A Karla concorda e apanha o metro. Quando chega, a Kimberly já a estava a esperar, e diz: “Sabes o que é que hoje se inaugura?” e a Karla diz: “O que o teu namorado gosta”. E a Kimberly diz que não tem namorado e ela já o sabe, e não sabe por quê disse ela isso. A Karla diz: “É verdade, não tens namorado, se calhar foi algum tipo de premonição que eu não soube perceber. És tu quem tens mais controlo dessas coisas”. A Kimberly diz que hoje se inaugura um novo tramo da linha 9 na parte do norte e apanharão esse novo tramo junto dum tramo inaugurado dantes para irem para o centro de Tarràkonon. A Karla não sabe por quê vão para Tarràkonon, e a Kimberly diz que tem de ser paciente com o que ela está a planear, e diz: “Acredita mais uma vez na tua irmã”. As raparigas sobem no comboio, que é bem mais moderno do que os comboios doutras linhas de metro. A megafonia e os acessórios são de última tecnologia. No comboio, a Kimberly informa à Karla que haverá outro acontecimento especial em novembro, inaugurar-se-á a holocoberta aberta para os cidadãos de Bàrcinon e para quem quiser estar numa simulação. A Karla diz que isto será divertido, e a Kimberly está conforme. Enquanto isso, na casa da tele-realidade, todos vêem que a Kimberly está a faltar durante muito tempo, e a última vez que a viram foi quando ia da sua habitação à casa de banho, e daí não voltou a sair. abriram a porta para ver se lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas descobriram que a casa de banho está vazia. A Kimberly não está em nenhuma parte da casa. Em Tarràkonon, quando baixam do comboio, a Kimberly revela à Karla que utilizou o teletransportador para ir da casa de banho da tele-realidade diretamente para a estação de metro próxima à casa. A Karla surpreende-se porque a sua irmã não pode sair de casa, e a Kimberly diz que os espectadores querem ver todo o que lhes aconteça aos inquilinos da casa da tele-realidade. As raparigas estão a caminhar por Tarràkonon, indo para o norte. A Karla pergunta aonde vão, e a Kimberly diz que vão às periferias da cidade, porque aí há algo relacionado com a FEF. A Kimberly lembra-lhe à Karla que actualmente o Jordy Kúdigy não está em Teremedó nem no seu universo, e no seu local está o seu dobro do Universo Espelho. Quando se acabam as casas e saem da cidade, as raparigas seguem caminhando para o bosque e sobem a montanha. A Karla está a cansar-se de caminhar, e a Kimberly diz que valerá a pena o cansaço quando chegarem ao seu objectivo. A Karla diz que tem de saber o objectivo da Kimberly ou deixará de caminhar, e finalmente a Kimberly diz: “Como quiseres. O que tento encontrar revelará a autenticidade da nossa existência”. Quando chegam a um local da montanha, a Kimberly indica uma porta. A Karla pergunta como o soube, e a Kimberly diz que quando estava na nave da FEF, roubou um tricorder e descobriu informação altamente secreta sobre elas. A Karla não sabe o que é um tricorder, e a Kimberly diz que é um aparelho da FEF para analisar e obter dados de qualquer objecto ou ser vivo. A Karla diz à sua irmã que se deveria dedicar a ser ladra, e a Kimberly diz que só têm de ser curiosas como já são, e assim i-lo-á descobrindo tudo. Entram nas instalações secretas, e encontram que não há ninguém, só máquinas que estão a trabalhar sós, e um montão de ecrãs a mostrar vários locais. Num dos ecrãs, a Kimberly encontra escrito “Linha do tempo original”. A Kimberly toca um dos botões desse ecrã, e começam a ver-se imagens duma história onde elas duas não existem, e o almirante 21 tem outra vida na que não rompe a sua relação com a İhi Kadse e casa-se com ela, e um dos seus dois filhos chama-se Dany e será um grande viajante do tempo. Quando vêem isto, todos os ecrãs se desligam, as luzes também se desligam e aparecem umas luzes de laser vermelhas e ouvem-se uns ruídos de alarme: detectaram-nas. As raparigas directamente vão para a saída, mas encontram a porta fechada. Não podem escapar. Mas a Kimberly ainda tem o seu teletransportador particular, teletransporta a Karla em casa e teletransporta-se ela mesma de novo na casa de banho da casa da tele-realidade. Mas vem o director e diz: “Onde é que tu estavas?”… A Kimberly não sabe o que dizer, mas diz: “Tentei olhar pela janela mas caí-me, sorte que só é um andar e não me fiz dano. Tendes de pôr um colchão no solo…”, com cara dolorida. E o director responde-lhe: “Não sejas criança, esta tele-realidade é para adultos e tu já tens 18 anos, por isso aceitámos-te. Porta-te bem e verás que desfrutarás disto. Pouca gente tem uma oportunidade assim de importante em toda a Frànnia!”. A Kimberly assente com a cabeça, e o diretor diz que num mês farão uma viagem à capital da Frànnia, Parit. E ademais, quem quiser, poderá fazer uma viagem acrescentada desde Parit até a última cidade da Frànnia no sul, o lado oposto de Tobakêt. A Kimberly põe-se contente esperando esta viagem, e termina o episódio. Categoria:Episódios ca:Ľobjectiu ďuna acció en:The Objective of an Action es:El objetivo de una acción fr:Ľobjectif ďune action gl:O obxectivo dunha acción it:Ľobiettivo di un’azione ro:Obiectivul unei acţiuni ru:Цель действия